A House Is Not A Home
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: A chair may still be a chair, even though there is no one sitting in it. But a house is not a home when you realize you love someone else.


Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for the positive feedback on my first Rookie Blue fan fiction. I was so happy; I decided to write another one. This one takes place after the season finale.

**It's based off of the song A House in not a Home, because I thought it was very fitting for the whole, Andy moving in with Luke situation/problem we have now. :]**

* * *

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_But a chair is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When there's no one there to hold you tight_

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight._

Andy McNally sat silently on the lumpy coach as she attempted to enjoy the one of Luke's books she was reading. She took a moment to look around the new house her and Luke bought together, and noticed how empty it was. Frustrated, she lifted up the old book and hurled it across the room. In the process, she accidently knocked over one of the stacked up boxes, spilling out the contents.

"Damn it." She cursed as she reluctantly crossed the hardwood floor to stuff the contents back in the box. "Whoa." She whispered as she picked up a photo album from her time at the 15th. She sat against the wall, and crossed her legs. She opened up the first page and came across the picture of all the rookies together. She put a finger on her face and dragged it down the page, taking into consideration how much happier she was when she was single.

The next picture she found was of Chris and Dov. They had been joking around that policemen were the modern day superhero. Andy had taken a picture of the boys posing in their best 'hero' position.

Turning the page, she found a picture of Traci at the night of Fight Night. She remembers that night, as the night that she and Luke got together. But that memory was clouded as thoughts of her father resurfaced, and embarrassed her in front of her work mates.

As she was about to turn the page, a knock on the door broke her from her ravine. She shoved the photo album back in the box before straightening her sweatpants and walking to the door.

"Luke, you have a key for a reason!" She yelled as she pulled the door open.

"Yeah, well, I don't." Sam smiled as he stepped through the threshold. "Mhm, cozy." Sam commented as he looked around Andy's new place. "How long have you been here?" He asked, turning to his partner.

"Three weeks." She answered, locking her front door. She watched as Sam placed his leather jacket on the loveseat before making his way to the couch.

"Oof, this couch kinda sucks McNally." He said, trying to pat the sofa down a bit.

"Luke insisted that we keep it." She told him, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Speaking of our favorite detective, where is he?" Sam questioned, taking his attention away from the television screen to look at her.

"Work, I think." Andy looked at the clock sighing, realizing it was almost midnight.

"You date a detective, you gotta date his job also McNally. I could've told you that." Sam said truthfully as he casually placed an arm around the back of the couch.

"I guess so." Andy turned the volume up on the set, hoping to prevent further conversation.

"So, how do you like the new home?" Sam asked after a couple of moments of silence. Andy turned to him, seeming to contemplate her answer.

"According to Burt Barcharach, this is not a home." She told him, referring to the famous song.

"Oh come on McNally, you can't listen to that crap." Sam replied, placing his head on the back of the sofa, turning his body more towards his partner.

"Well, Luke gave it to me, so I decided to listen to it."

"The dude's an idiot McNally."

"Apparently, he thought that the part where he goes '_When I climb the stair and turn the key, __Oh, please be there still in love with me_' would make coming home at two in the morning OK." She answered, heavy sighing.

"Andy look at me." Sam pleaded, leaning forward to grasp her chin in his hand. He turned her head towards him, and he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "The guy's a moron for choosing his job when he can just do it tomorrow. Trust me; I would be home if I had someone waiting for me." He smiled a bit before continuing. "You're too good for a moron like him McNally." Andy nodded, moved her seat on the couch closer to Sam. Sam sunk back into the corner of the armrest, lifting his feet up and extending them out on the couch. Andy laid on top of Sam, and placed her head under the crook on his neck. Her fingers grasped at the material of his shirt.

"Thanks for coming Sam."

"What are partners for?" He kissed the top of her head before settling his cheek against her head. "Plus your place is closer to the station then mine, and my car broke down." He winced as he felt Andy poke him in the ribs.

The two stayed like that until the movie that was playing on the TV was over. Sam began to get up, realizing it was almost 1:30 in the morning. After feeling Andy's protests, he stopped his attempt and settled back into his previous position.

"Stay, tired."A sleepy McNally ordered, burying her nose further into his neck.

"We have to get up in like four hours, and I don't need Detective Grouchy Pants yelling at me whenever he comes home." Sam replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Why'd you come here." She asked her eyes closing shut.

"Heard my partner got a new house, had to check it out for myself since she didn't tell me." He told her.

"Couldn't tell you. Sorry." She yawned as she pulled a blanket from the back of the couch around the pair.

"Why not Sleepyhead?" Sam joked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Didn't want a reason not to move." She finished before falling asleep on top of Sam. Sam smiled at the thought that Andy knew that he would tell her not to do it. Feeling happy with himself, he shut the lamp off, and fell into the world of sleep with Andy.

_Now and then I call your name_

_And suddenly your face appears_

_But it's just a crazy game_

_When it ends it ends in tears_

* * *

Luke worked on the lock to the door, and pushed the wood open slowly. He noticed the television was still on, and he smiled to himself, thinking his girl stayed up for him.

"Hey babe, I left a bit eal-" Luke began to speak, but stopped himself when he realized his girlfriend was currently wrapped up in the arms of Sam Swarek. Luke sighed, and then walked back out of the door.

And walked out of Andy's life.

* * *

I hope you like! I really hate Luke!


End file.
